


More Helpless Than I Have In Years

by asexualjuliet



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Marvin hits Trina, Mendel is trying so hard, no comfort though oops, someone help Jason please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: It was out of the corner of Jason’s eye, but when he saw Marvin hit Trina, he felt more helpless than he had in years.





	More Helpless Than I Have In Years

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in eighth grade so the tone might be different from a lot of my other fics. Also I don’t really write past tense very often so this reads as especially weird to me, it’s probably fine though.

Jason had seen his father mad before. 

He’d seen his father yell and scream, but the worst was when Marvin said nothing. When we was just disappointed in Jason. 

At least, that’s what he thought. 

It was the marriage, it was the house, it was the apparent lack of Whizzer, it was Marvin’s whole life piling on top of him. 

Jason didn’t quite love the idea of the marriage either, but he liked Mendel, and really, wasn’t that enough? 

Not for Marvin. 

When Marvin stormed into the Weisenbachfeld house on that bittersweet December day, everything changed. 

There was screaming, yelling about the wedding, but what hurt Jason the most was the way his father couldn’t contain it, how he let his anger bubble up until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Jason was lost in all those thoughts when Marvin hit Trina. 

He was as good as on another plane of existence before Mendel grabbed him and shielded him from the Monster Formerly Known as His Father. 

It was out of the corner of Jason’s eye, but when he saw Marvin hit Trina, he felt more helpless than he had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
